A free electron laser (FEL) can serve as a radiation source for a projection exposure system including a plurality of scanners. An FEL emits illumination radiation with an intensity profile which can be subject to fluctuations. Such fluctuations can have the effect that the energy proportion of the illumination radiation which is guided to a specific one of the scanners varies. This can lead, in particular, to dose fluctuations of the individual scanner.